The Secrets of the Queen (DISCONTINUED)
by PixieDustandFairyPowers
Summary: When Queen Clarion grows weak,Tinker Bell and her friends must take a journey through time to find out what is wrong. On this journey, mysteries will be revealed and secrets uncovered, including the history of Pixie Hollow and Queen Clarion's past. But will they find a cure in time? Or will Pixie Hollow completely fall apart? Rated T for later chapters. There is also some romance.
1. Purple Moon Party

It was a magical night in Pixie Hollow. The fairies were having their annual Purple Moon Party, where everyone would dress up and dance under the moonlight. And the best part was that the winter fairies would be coming to the party, thanks to Zarina and her magical dust. She used her white pixie dust to create magical snow clouds over them so they would stay cold. Tink and her best friends were mostly chatting.

"Tinker Bell, these outfits you made are lovely! "exclaimed Rosetta.

"Thanks, "Tinker Bell said, "but I only put on the finishing touches."

Rosetta replied, "I know, but you are so good at designing. I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be a designer talent fairy."

Blushing, the tinker said, "I'm not nearly as good as you, Rosetta."

Someone pushed their way through the crowd. It was Sled, Rosetta's boyfriend. He said,"Hey Ro, I've been looking all over for you. Wanna dance with me?"

"Of course! "Rosetta exclaimed. She started sliding on the floor as Sled took her hand. Her friends started giggling.

Tinker Bell sighed. "I wish I had someone to dance with," she said half-heartedly.

"Why don't you ask Terence?" suggested Iridessa.

"What? Terence and I aren't…We're just friends; that's all. "Tink desperately hoped that she wasn't blushing.

Fawn crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "You like him, don't you?"

"Come on, admit it," said Silvermist.

"Okay, okay, I guess I like him a little…"Tink said.

All her friends giggled, even Vidia. The fast-flyer said, "Well, go up and talk to him. Have fun."

She flew up to him. "Um, hi Terence, "she shyly said.

"Hey, Tink! "he said. "I didn't know if I'd see you tonight. Would you like to dance?"

"Sure, "Tinker Bell replied.

* * *

><p>Not far from the festivities, Queen Clarion watched her fairies dance under the moonlight. Her most trusted advisor, Fairy Mary, was at her right side. The queen sighed happily. "It's just so wonderful to watch the fairies laugh and have fun. They bring joy to me every day, "she said.<p>

Fairy Mary said, "Don't you think it would be more wonderful to join them? It must be hard to be responsible for the well-being of your subjects. The least you can do is join in their fun."

"I will, "Queen Clarion said. "but first we must wait for him to get here. He isn't usually this late. I expect he'll show up soon."

"As you wish, Your Highness, but I would like to participate in the festivities. "Fairy Mary replied.

After a few moments, the queen and Fairy Mary heard the rustling of wings. An owl swooped down from the darkness of the night. It landed right next to them. A sparrow man dismounted the owl. He was wearing a cape made out of snowy owl feathers and a teal suit. His white hair was tied back in a half ponytail. "Sorry I'm late," the sparrow man said," but I had to deal with a bunch of bickering animals."

"Thank goodness," said Fairy Mary. "I thought you would never show up. How's it going in the Winter Woods?"

"It's fine, but you know, not exactly the busiest time of the year. Summer's just around the corner."

Queen Clarion said, "Well, thank goodness you're here, Milori. You're seldom this late."

"I know," he said. " But is it too late for a dance?"

"Not at all, Milori. I'd love to dance with you."

The couple walked hand-in-hand to the dance. Fairy Mary smiled at the lovers and then went to join them.

* * *

><p>After the dance, Lord Milori escorted Queen Clarion back to the Pixie Dust Tree.<p>

"That was some dance, wasn't it, Milori? Queen Clarion said.

"Indeed. It is wonderful to spend the night with the most beautiful fairy in the world."

The queen blushed at the compliment. "Aw, Milori," she said. Suddenly she shivered and lost her balance.

Lord Milori asked with concern in his voice," Clarion, are you alright?"He wrapped his cape around her.

"I'm quite fine, just a bit tired, that's all.

Lord Milori picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. The queen was still shivering and weak, even though it wasn't cold out.

When they got to the tree, Lord Milori bade the queen farewell and gave her a kiss. Then he took off into the night. Neither the queen nor the lord of Winter knew that this was only the beginning of a series of life-changing events that would greatly affect Pixie Hollow, but it would affect them the most.


	2. Beach Drama

**Finally chapter two is up! Before we get to the story I want to make a note of a few things.**

**First, the party in chapter one is the party from Celebrate pixie party in some Tinker Bell merchandise from last year. If you want to read the story behind it, look up _disney fairies celebrate pixie party_ and a page at the website will come up with stuff about the party.**

**Also, in this story, Zarina has made a shop for selling her modified pixie dust.**

**Finally, suggestions for this story are welcome! I haven't completely figured out the story myself.**

* * *

><p>Tink and her five closest friends were enjoying a day on the beach. They had invited their other closest friends, Periwinkle and Zarina, but they couldn't make it. Periwinkle had other plans with her best friends Spike and Gliss. Their friend Zarina was adding new things to her shop and was working full-time.<p>

Rosetta sighed. "I couldn't imagine anything better than enjoying a hot summer's day on the beach with my five best friends."

"You can say that again, Ro," Fawn said.

"There's one thing, "Tinker Bell said. "If we could enjoy this hot summer's day swimming in the ocean."

"That's impossible," stated Iridessa. "Our wings would get waterlogged and we'd drown!"

Vidia said, "Yeah, the only way we could swim was if we tore out our wings."

Tink considered the idea, and then beamed. "Vidia! You're a genius!" She rummaged through her bag to see if she could find something sharp.

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone.

"Tinker Bell, you can't be serious! That was a joke," protested Vidia.

Iridessa said, 'Wait, you actually have a sense of humor?"

" 'Course. Everyone has a sense of humor," Rosetta said.

"No, I mean it," Tink said. "I know it sounds crazy, but trust me on this one. We can use my dagger to cut off our wings so we can safely go for a dive, then when we get out of the water we can use modified pixie dust to stick our wings back on. What do you guys think?"

"I still think this is a bad idea," Dessa told her.

"Me too," Vidia replied.

"Alright, then. I guess I'll just have to go on my own," Tink folded her wings down and raised her dagger.

Her friends watched with horrified looks on their faces. "I can't watch," said Iridessa, covering her eyes.

SLASH! Tink's wings were clean off. She tried hard not to giggle at her friends' stunned expressions. "You should see the looks on your faces," Tinker Bell said.

Vidia replied, "You should see the look on your back."

"Oh, Vidia. I know what I'm doing." Tinker Bell ran to the water and jumped in. "Come on, guys! The water's great! Very refreshing!" she yelled.

"It looks fun," Silvermist said. "Maybe we should try it."

"You can't be serious, Sil," Rosetta said.

Silvermist replied, "Sure! I kinda wondered what it would to like to swim." She cut off her wings as well and cried, "Wait for me, Tink!" Sil splashed around with Tink.

"This is the best, Sil," Tink said.

Fawn saw them having fun and said, "Ok, let's just go in and make sure they don't hurt themselves." Iridessa, Vidia, and Rosetta protested, but they reluctantly went with Fawn into the water. Sil and Tink greeted them and invited them to have fun.

"Uh, how do I swim?" Vidia asked.

"Easy!" said Tink. "It's just like flying underwater. Just kick your legs and arms."

Vidia did that and found swimming to be fun. "Hey, who's up for a race?" she asked. Everyone agreed and Silvermist created a finish line in the water. They started the race, which was quite competitive. Vidia won, but Silvermist had given her a run for her money. Just then, a horn sounded in the distance.

"Is it time to get out?" asked Fawn. "I don't see any lifeguards around here."

"It's just Viola, the queen's royal messenger," Rosetta said.

"Tinker Bell, where are you? Queen Clarion requests your-AHHHH!" she screamed.

The girls swam ashore as fast as they possibly could. "Viola, what's wrong?" asked Tinker Bell.

Viola said, "I came here looking for you, but when I called, I saw six pairs of fairy wings lying on the beach!" She held one up so they could see.

"Hey! Stop touching our wings!" Vidia said. "Don't you see they're very delicate?"

"YOU CUT OFF YOUR WINGS!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"she screamed.

"It was Tinker Bell's idea. We were going to put them back on anyways." Tinker Bell got out some of Zarina's modified pixie dust and magically stuck each pair of wings back on each of her friends while Viola watched, dumbstruck.

"Now, what were you going to say?" asked Tink.

Viola said, "Queen Clarion requests your presence immediately. She says it's urgent."

"I haven't done anything!" protested Tink.

"Yeah, like asking us to cut off our wings was nothing," Vidia said sarcastically.

Tinker Bell angrily replied, "But I fixed the problem!"

Silvermist said, "Now, now, let's not waste time arguing. If the queen needs to see us right away, then we must pack our things and go see her right now."

Iridessa agreed and the girls slipped their shoes on, grabbed their things and flew to the Pixie Dust Tree as fast as they could. Viola told the queen that Tinker Bell had arrived and was waiting outside the hall.

Tinker Bell, Fawn, Silvermist, Rosetta, Vidia, and Iridessa stepped forward. Lord Milori was with the queen as well. Their faces looked grave.

Tink said, "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I just-"

Queen Clarion shook her head. "This isn't the time for that now, Tinker Bell. We need to discuss something even more serious."

"We are sending you on a quest because I'm afraid that the queen's life is at stake," Lord Milori said.

The young fairies gasped and exchanged worried glances.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Please leave a review.<strong>


	3. The Ancient Time Machine

**So here is another chapter. I won't be able to post more due vacation plans and I'm not allowed to use the Internet there. Hopefully I can post another chapter in about one and a half to two weeks. After that, I'm going to go to a summer camp for a week, so please be patient with me. Thank you for all your support and feel free to review or PM if you have a question or story suggestion.**

* * *

><p>Tinker Bell stood there, worried. "What do you mean?" she asked.<p>

"Queen Clarion has slowly been growing weaker, "Lord Milori explained. " This started the night of the Purple Moon Party. I was getting worried, so we paid a visit to the Keeper. Unfortunately there was little he could tell us. To be honest, I'm not sure that this is fatal. But it can't be good."

"What did Dewey tell you? The smallest piece of information could help us," Fawn said.

The queen said to her, "He told us that something occurred in my past that was never meant to be and as a result, something terrible is going to happen."

"Well, that was about as clear as mud," Vidia said. "How are we supposed to do anything about it if we don't even know what we're up against?"

"That's part of your quest," Lord Milori explained.

"We're sending you on a quest through time to find out what is happening and to see if we can figure out a solution to the problem," said Queen Clarion.

There was an uproar of questions from Tink and her friends. They said things like "How are we supposed to go through time?", "This is crazy!" or "Can't you just send someone else?" It was so irritating that it was a struggle for the rulers to maintain their composure. At last, Queen Clarion calmly said, "One question at a time, please."

Rosetta said, "Well, I have no idea how we are supposed to 'travel through time.'"

Queen Clarion said, "I have a very secret device that will allow fairies to go back into the past, but you must swear that you will not tell a soul about this, not even your closest friends." She eyed Tink suspiciously, knowing that she never kept secrets from Terence and Periwinkle. The young fairies nodded, even though she herself wasn't entirely sure that they wouldn't break their promise. "See, time travel is dangerous," the queen continued. "I have never used it myself because I would only use it in extremely dire circumstances. This could very well be one. You must be careful of what you do in the past, because even the smallest mistake could lead to a very big change in the present and future. The things you do there must only be things you do to gather information." Tink nodded, clearly understanding the directions, though she would probably break the rules.

Lord Milori and Queen Clarion led the girls into a chamber where there were strange-looking gadgets and gismos in locked glass boxes. Tinker Bell looked around in awe- this was a dream come true for any tinker fairy.

The last box was not surrounded by glass at all. It was in a wooden chest made out of a very ancient and rare tree that only grows in Never Land. Several locks were on the box with keys hid in various places in the room. Only Queen Clarion knew where they were hidden. She went around the place, finding keys under places that were carefully concealed by very advanced fairy magic. Then the queen unlocked the box.

"Why do you need all these keys? "asked Silvermist.

"Only taking extra safety precautions," Queen Clarion replied shortly.

Inside the box was a complicated device that resembled a human clock, but with many knobs and buttons added to it. It was a very ancient-looking device labeled in a language more ancient than Leaf Lettering, which was the oldest known language of the Never Fairies. Queen Clarion explained that it was made by oldest race of fairies that ever lived in Never Land, who lived eons before the first Never Fairy.

"Woah," said Tink breathlessly, "if I could only figure out how this works…maybe if I took it apart and-"

"NO! "Lord Milori shouted. He realized his mistake and said, "Forgive me, Miss Bell. I shouldn't have shouted. But there is one thing I must make absolutely clear right now-no matter how much you are tempted, DO NOT TAMPER WITH THIS DEVICE, I repeat, DO NOT TAMPER WITH THIS DEVICE. Messing with it can cause a number of untold problems. You might never find your way back home. I know you don't usually like following the rules, but please, just this once, listen to us. Okay?"

Tinker Bell nodded timidly.

Queen Clarion explained how the time machine worked. As the group got ready to leave, she said, "Time is also of the essence. It may sound strange, knowing you hold a device that controls time in your possession, but time moves forward in the present when you are gone."

:"Got it," said Vidia.

The fairies held hands as Tinker Bell disappeared with her friends to the beginning days of the Hollow.

Lord Milori said, "Do you think we can trust them? I mean, much is at stake here and I'm worried about what Tinker Bell could do. She could get the other fairies and herself hurt."

"I know," said Queen Clarion, putting her hand on his shoulder, "but it's the best chance we got."


	4. My Side of the Border

**I didn't think I'd be able to write more this soon. But you never know. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tinker Bell and her friends suddenly appeared out of thin air in a beautiful realm. It was filled with cherry blossom trees and spring foliage. A few fairies went around, finishing their day's work. Sunlight was fading in the trees and the sky was darkening.<p>

"Where are we?" asked Iridessa.

Rosetta replied, "It looks like we're in Spring Valley. But it looks the same as the one in the present. Are you sure this is in the past?"

"Positive," Tink assured her. "See the Pixie Dust tree? It looks much younger."

Her friends saw that she was right. They all wondered how fairies could get things done when there wasn't much pixie dust to go around.

Tinker Bell decided that they should go exploring and see what they could find to help them complete their mission. The fairies decided to walk in the bushes where they were less likely to be seen. Vidia would rather fly, of course, but that would give them away. Someone ran up through the bushes and she collided with the fairies. _So much for staying hidden_, thought Tink.

The fairy quickly pulled her hood over herself and said,"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you there." She helped Tinker Bell to her feet.

"Thanks," Tink said.

Silvermist exclaimed, "You can see and understand us!?" From some stories she read in Pixie Hollow, when people went into the past, they were only seeing someone's memories and they weren't actually there. But in this case, the decisions that the fairies made would change the past.

"Shh! Not so loud!" whispered the hooded fairy. "I'm not supposed to be out this late and that's why I was sneaking through the bushes. Please don't tell the scouts!"

"Don't worry, we won't," Tink assured her. "But who are you and what are you doing?"

"You know, I could ask you the same thing," she said.

Tinker Bell sighed. "Well, my name is Tinker Bell and I'm a tinker fairy. These are my friends Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia, and Rosetta. Sil's a water fairy, Dessa's a light fairy, Ro's a garden fairy, Fawn's an animal fairy, and Vidia's a fast-flying fairy."

"The fastest one, in fact," Vidia added.

"Ok, then," Tinker Bell said. "Since we introduced ourselves, please tell us who you are."

The fairy sighed and pulled off her hood, revealing her wings. It was unmistakably Queen Clarion.

"Queen Clarion!?" they exclaimed.

"Shh! Be quiet!" she reminded.

"Sorry," Fawn timidly said.

The queen said, "Look, I've gotta go. A friend is expecting me and if I don't hurry I'll be late. It was nice running into you, though. I hope I'll see you again soon. And thanks for not blowing my cover." Queen Clarion pulled her hood back over herself and ran off.

"I can't believe that was the queen," Rosetta said, shaking her head. "She never acts or dresses like that. I mean, she was wearing normal fairy clothes and running around."

"Well, she did say that she was trying to hide from the guards. Maybe the queen was doing that to hide from them," Vidia explained.

"Then why would she wear a hood?" Silvermist asked.

Iridessa said, "For obvious reasons. Queen Clarion is the only fairy that has wings that are huge and golden. She would need to hide them so she wouldn't be recognized."

"But then she can't fly," stated Vidia.

"Come on, guys," Tinker Bell said. "We're wasting time by arguing. We should follow her and see what she's doing."

"Are you saying that we should eavesdrop on an obviously private conversation?" asked Vidia.

"Well, we could find something out," Tink said.

"She's right. We need every piece of information we can get. Even if we have to spy on a private conversation. This is for Pixie Hollow, remember?" Sil said.

Her friends agreed and went after the queen.

* * *

><p>Queen Clarion arrived at the border leading to Winter. Tink and her friends were hiding in a tree.<p>

"I feel really guilty eavesdropping," said Iridessa. "What if we get caught?"

"Just keep quiet and we won't," Vidia told her.

Another fairy flew to the border, also wearing a hood. But this fairy had cut out wing slits in the disguise so he could fly. Silvermist noticed that he had a layer of ice on his wings. It looked like he was going to try to cross the border. "Guys, look," she said.

"Oh, no," Vidia said. "If that fairy crosses the border, he could risk losing his wings! We've gotta do something!"

"No, Vidia," Tinker Bell said. "We can't alter the past or Pixie Hollow will never be the same. Besides, we don't want our cover to be blown."

"Did anyone see you?" Queen Clarion asked.

"No," the winter fairy said. "I can't believe we're doing this!"

They took off their hoods. The winter fairy was none other than Lord Milori.

"Awww," said the fairies in the trees. Rosetta said,"They must be going on a date. How romantic?"

Queen Clarion said, "So, what's your plan to cross?"

"I had one of the ice fairies create a layer of ice on my wings," the lord of Winter said. "The ice will protect my wings from the heat of the warm seasons and I'll be able to cross the border."

"What if the ice melts?" asked the queen.

"I can tuck my wings under this cape for extra protection, if you're so worried," he assured her.

"But then you won't be able to fly," Queen Clarion said. "I know you, and I know that you love flying more than anything."

Lord Milori smiled. "You know that I don't like flying nearly as much as I love you."

Tink and her friends thought there couldn't be anything more romantic, but they managed to keep their voices down.

Lord Milori walked hand-in-hand with his beloved Clarion across the border. She showed him many wonders of the warm seasons to which he loved very much. When the stars and fireflies came out, the two lovebirds climbed up a tree and looked out at the sky.

"The stars are sparkling so beautifully tonight," Queen Clarion said.

"Just like your eyes," Lord Milori replied.

Queen Clarion blushed at the compliment. "I wish every day could be like this."

"Me too," Lord Milori said. "But it can't."

"Why not?"

"It just can't. We both have royal duties that we must attend to and they must come before love. I won't be able to see you for a while. But thanks for showing me the warm seasons. It was a wonderful evening. Goodbye, Clarion." He started to fly back to winter. But suddenly, Lord Milori found it difficult to fly. There was a snapping sound, and he started to plummet to the ground!

"MILORI!" cried Queen Clarion. She dove after him and managed to catch him, but he couldn't fly.

"You saved me. Thanks," Lord Milori said.

"Milori, we have to get you back to the border immediately." Without another word, she helped him all the way back to the border.

Tinker Bell and her friends were still there. They watched anxiously, hoping everything had gone according to the plan.

Queen Clarion carefully got him back to the winter side. She gasped when she saw his wings. They were both wilted and his right wing was broken. "Oh, no," she said. "Your wings!"

"They're probably fine," the lord of Winter said. "I just need to let the cold freshen them up." His wings straightened out, but one was still broken.

Queen Clarion said with tears in her eyes, "Your right wing broke. I'm so sorry." She threw her arms around him and wept. Lord Milori wrapped his arms around her as well, grieving his loss.

The fairies could hardly watch. The scene brought tears to their eyes as well.

"We can't ever let this happen again," Queen Clarion said. "From this day forward and to this day, warm and winter fairies must stay away."

"I have to agree on this one. This rule will be there to keep the fairies safe. Even if it means…"

"…we won't ever be able to see each other again," finished the queen. "Goodbye, Milori." As they shared their last kiss, they realized that this wasn't just a see-you-later goodbye. They would never see each other again.

"I will never forget you, Clarion. You will always be in my heart," Lord Milori said.

The fairies had never seen anything so painful since the day that Tinker Bell and her sister said their last goodbye at the border. It was almost like rewatching a painful memory.

"That's why I almost never saw Periwinkle again," Tink said.

* * *

><p>The six friends vanished back to the present.<p>

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were sitting in the queen's bedroom when Tink and her friends came back. "Did you find out anything?" he asked.

Rosetta said, "We just saw the saddest moment that we've ever seen."

"What?" asked the queen.

"That you were doomed to a life of misery."

The rulers looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The day that fairies were to never again cross the border," Fawn said.

"Oh, that," Lord Milori said. "Yes, that was a very heartbreaking day. But nothing can tear us apart now that we're reunited."

Queen Clarion said, "You should get some rest, girls. But I'll send you back even farther tomorrow, okay?" They all nodded. Tink was looking forward to even more adventure tomorrow. But for now, rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. By the way, did you catch that reference to <em>Frozen<em>? Please tell me what you think and as always, questions and suggestions are appreciated!**


	5. Rallying the Girls

Tinker Bell got up early the next day. The sun hadn't even risen in the sky. She put on her adventure outfit and flew to her friends' houses. They were all too tired to get up and each mumbled that Tink should go back to bed. But Tinker Bell was far too excited to even stand still. Since no one was up yet, she decided to wait at the Pixie Dust Well.

When she got there, she was greeted by her best friend, Terence. "You're not usually up this early, Terence," Tink said. "And you love to rise early."

Terence said, "Fairy Gary asked me to cover early morning shift, since Flint's out sick today. This is just so nobody gets any ideas of stealing pixie dust."

"Oh, I see," Tink said.

"Going out on an adventure, are you Tink?" he asked. She nodded. "Well then, you'll need extra pixie dust," Terence said. He gave her a pouch full of it.

"Thanks, Terence," she said.

"Have fun," he said. As she started to fly away, he added, "Oh, and Tink. I've been wanting to ask you... "

"Yes?"

"Would you like to uh, you know, go out for lunch sometime?"

"Of course! How about next Tuesday?"

"Sure," he said.

Tink was so excited! She had been hoping that Terence would ask her out for a long time. Now that he had, she couldn't wait for their first date.

* * *

><p>After waiting a while, the sun started to rise in the sky. Tinker Bell decided to go wake her friends.<p>

"Tinker Bell?" asked someone. Tink turned. It was the queen. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I just wanted to go on a new adventure as soon as I could. Besides, we have to help you soon or something terrible could happen."

"Oh, Tinker Bell," Queen Clarion said. "While this quest is very important, you need to have patience. Your friends need their rest and energy to go on a new adventure. Let them come when they're ready."

"Alright." Tink said.

Queen Clarion smiled. "Tinker Bell, look at the sunrise. The light fairies must have done an exceptional job this morning." The early colors of daylight shined on the realm of Pixie Hollow, revealing the beautiful work of the fairies. In Springtime Square, garden fairies painted flowers, planted seeds and flower bulbs, and made them bloom. Over in Summer, animal fairies herded butterflies. Fast-flyers and leaf-painting fairies changes the color of the leaves and blew them down. And the winter fairies were using their talents to make the Winter Woods shine.

"You know, I never really took the time to notice how beautiful Pixie Hollow looks at sunrise," Tinker Bell said. "Queen Clarion?" The queen didn't respond. She looked strange, almost if she were looking into a distant realm. "Are you alright?" Tink asked.

Queen Clarion shook her head and said, "I'm fine, Tinker Bell. I need to start my royal duties, though." She tried to fly to her room, but she couldn't get off the ground. In fact, she could hardly stand up.

"Queen Clarion!" cried Tink. She rushed to help her up. "You need help immediately!"

"Tinker Bell," Queen Clarion barely whispered. "I need you to get to your friends. Get Zarina and Periwinkle. Get to the time machine. Save Pixie Hollow." The queen said no more.

Tink was panicked. Despite the queen's instructions, she didn't know what to do. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" she yelled. The ministers came rushing out.

"Tinker Bell, what's wrong?" asked the Minister of Summer.

"Queen Clarion is very weak. Get her to her room and get a healing talent to take care of her! Something terrible is happening!"

"What about Pixie Hollow? What will we tell the fairies? Who will rule in the meantime?" said the Minister of Autumn.

"We can't cause a panic. It's best not to tell the fairies for now. And get Lord Milori."

"Of course, Tinker Bell," said the Minister of Spring." I know you're not a leader talent, but you are a natural born leader."

"Thank you," Tink said. After sprinkling a dose of purple dust on her wings, she zipped away.

* * *

><p>Tinker Bell arrived at Zarina's place. "Hello, Tink," she said. "What brings you to my-"<p>

"We've got no time to lose. Queen Clarion's in trouble and we need you to help! Bring your sword and pixie dust. We must get the others."

Although Zarina was confused, she did as she was told and followed Tink out of her shop.

* * *

><p>In the Winter Woods, Peri, Gliss, and Spike were using their frost abilities to prepare for a surprise party. It was Dewey's birthday and the winter fairies wanted to throw him a party. They looked confused when they saw their friends fly up to them, distressed. They hadn't even put on coats to keep them warm. Zarina used her pixie dust to frost the girls' wings so they wouldn't freeze.<p>

Peri said, "Tink, what's going on? Why aren't you wearing your coat? What's wrong?"

Her sister replied, "We must hurry. Queen Clarion needs our help now and we didn't have time to throw our coats on. Peri, we need you to help us. For Pixie Hollow."

Spike said, "Uh, hello? We were really busy getting ready for a party. If we don't hurry and finish this up, Lord Milori's gonna kill us."

Tink said, "Spike, I'm sure he would understand if we were trying to save his girlfriend's life."

"Oh, that makes sense," she said.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. But my sister and her friends need my help," Peri said. Zarina created a mini cloud over Peri to keep her cool. Tink, Peri, Rosetta, Zarina, Vidia, Iridessa, Fawn, and Silvermist flew away to help the queen.

When they got back to the Pixie Dust Tree, it took all eight of the girls to find and get the time machine, since there were so many security measures. Then the girls rushed into ancient Never Land, a few years before Pixie Hollow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Sorry if I'm rushing this story. I'm not very good at writing long, detailed chapters. I also need some ideas and advice. If you have any advice or a suggestion, PLEASE review or PM.<strong>

**I won't be able to update for a week because I'm going to summer camp. But I will finish this.**


	6. Hurricane!

**Sorry it took so long. It's just that I got distracted. Anyway, here's chapter six.**

* * *

><p>The girls found themselves in a beautiful place in an ancient realm of fairies. These fairies all had butterfly-like wings and were busily flying about. It looked like they were preparing for a party. Fairies strung glowworm lanterns on trees and lit up the fireflies. The sun had already set and the radiant colors of pink and purple lingered in the sky. There was going to be a full moon tonight, and that was the night the fairies held a special party- the fairy dance.<p>

One fairy, however, didn't feel like dancing that night. She had golden wings, long honey-brown hair, and a golden lily dress. She seemed quite shy and said to herself, "I don't think I'll go to the party tonight. I'm not sure I'll fit in with everyone else. Maybe I'll just go down by the cove." And with that, she flew off. However, the fairy's closest friend, Cumula, a weather fairy, noticed and decided to follow her.

Zarina said, "Girls, let's follow them. There might be something important to discover."

"Good," said Fawn. "But let's try to keep our distance. Remember, we don't want to be seen."

They followed Cumula all the way to the beach. Once or twice she looked behind, but luckily, she didn't discover the girls. When she got there, her friend was staring out at the water.

Cumula confronted her. "Clarion, why don't you go to the fairy dance? Everyone else in our kingdom is going."

Clarion told her, "The last time I went to a fairy dance, it was a disaster. They would be better off without me."

"That's not true," she said, "and besides, the full moon is a powerful force. That's why fairies hold the dance. It's fun and it's also important. The magic of fairies combined can prevent bad things from happening. You see, even on the mainland the full moon can have its effects. But Never Land is a magical island, and combined with the forces of the full moon, absolutely anything can happen."

Clarion said, "Cumula, that's just an old fairy legend. The traditional dance was started by the first butterfly fairies to celebrate all our hard work as the caretakers of Never Land."

"But even legends can hold a little truth. It's not wise to just ignore them."

"Still, I'm not going to the dance."

"Fine, but at least stay out of the moonlight."

Cumula and Clarion were so busy arguing that they didn't even notice the moon rise until the light of it was shining directly on them. They turned around.

Clarion said sarcastically, "Woah, you were right, Cumula. The moonlight is strong and powerful and magical. It's so magical I can't even recognize your presence."

"OH MY GOSH!" screamed Clarion, pretending to be gagging. "THE FULL MOON-IT'S KILLING ME! HELP!" She then started laughing hysterically. "You are hilarious!"

"Clarion, this isn't funny! I can sense something bad is about to happen!" Cumula almost-shouted.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"There's going to be a really bad storm tonight. I can smell it in the air. A hurricane to be exact. From the wind speed and pressure, it's far away but it's moving fast. You've got to take cover immediately." Cumula spotted a rabbit hole nearby. She grabbed Clarion's hand and made her take cover in the hole. You stay here. I'll go warn the other fairies." Cumula cast a spell over the entrance. "This will protect you from the hurricane until it's over."

"But what about you?" Clarion asked.

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. Just wait out the storm in here," she reassured her. Cumula took off into the sky. But Clarion was still afraid. She could feel the wind and small the storm by now. Sure, she hadn't made up with her friend yet, but their lives were at stake. An apology would be in order later.

Meanwhile, the fairies in the bushes began to get worried. "How far away is the hurricane?" asked Rosetta.

Silvermist made a leaf-and-bubble telescope and said. "It's many miles away. But at the rate it's traveling, it will be here in a few minutes. We've got to do something _now_."

Peri pointed out, "But Cumula sealed off the only safe place in this area."

"Don't worry guys, I know exactly what to do," said Zarina. "We've got to create a force field around us."

"On it!" Peri said. Using her frost powers, she made a thin sphere of frost around her friends. "Don't worry; it's not airtight."

"Uh, no offense Peri, but I don't think it will hold out for a hurricane," Vidia stated.

"She's right," said Iridessa. "We need something much stronger to hold out."

Zarina said, "If you can channel your talents into a grain of blue dust, I can use the power to create a barrier that will hold out until we run out of magic."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Periwinkle. Zarina found the grain of blue dust in her bag.

"On three, we channel our magic into the grain," Zarina said, setting the dust on a leaf. "One…Two…Three!" Surges of magic burst from each fairy's hands and into the speck. It seemed to get bigger until it as a small ball of rainbow-colored energy. After the process was complete, Zarina took the ball in her hands and concentrated really hard. Suddenly, Zarina fell backwards and the ball expanded and melted away the frost sphere.

Sil asked, "Zarina, are you okay?"

She replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me; that's all. Let's just hope the barrier works."

The wind picked up and rain began to fall. A branch from a nearby tree fell on the force field, but it was instantly vaporized.

"It worked!" Rosetta said. "Now all we need is a way to protect our ears from the storm."

* * *

><p>Back in Pixie Hollow, Lord Milori followed the ministers back to the Pixie Dust Tree. He asked, "Ministers, what is the fuss all about? I was really busy so this better be important!"<p>

"You'll see in just a moment," the Minister of Summer said.

He walked into the queen's room. Queen Clarion was lying on her bed, weak and exhausted. There were a few worried-looking nurses in the room as well.

"What happened?" Lord Milori asked. "Is she alright?'"

The head nurse said, "I'm afraid not. She grows weaker with every passing minute. We do not know how to cure or treat it. She's just barely awake and her glow is flickering."

Lord Milori said in a barely-whisper, "No…" He knew very well that if a fairy's light went out then she would die.

The Minister of Spring said, "We need you to take over until she recovers."

"_If_ she recovers," added the nurse.

"I will do my duty and take care of Pixie Hollow," Milori said.

"Thank you, my lord," the Minister of Autumn said. The ministers and the nurses left the room.

Lord Milori went over to the queen. She put her hand on his. "_Milori_," she breathed.

"Clarion," he said. Milori took her in his arms and whispered, "Don't worry love; you'll be okay." He wasn't sure if he was right, but he did his best to comfort his girlfriend. "Oh, Tinker Bell, wherever you are, please hurry up. We're running out of time."


	7. Nebula the Star Fairy

The hurricane was passing over the magical protection barrier. It was awfully loud, even when Tink and the gang stuffed cotton balls into their ears to help block out the noise. They couldn't hear each other even if they shouted. But stuffing the cotton in their ears kept the fairies from going deaf. The force field luckily worked, though none of the girls knew how long it would hold out for. Strangely, Vidia was enjoying the passing storm. But there was a good reason why- she was a fast-flyer and created tornados and winds so strong, they were like storms. She wasn't a storm-talent, so Vidia couldn't create lightning or thunder. She still had a connection to weather because of her talent, and she had always wondered what a hurricane would look like from the inside. A fairy (and any other creature) would easily been swept away from the storm. Not even the combined talents of every talent related to weather could stop a hurricane, even if they were as numerous as the other talent guilds. This was Vidia's once-in-a-lifetime chance of seeing a storm like this on the inside. Though the winds of a hurricane are not strong in the center, not even Vidia would dare fly into the eye of the storm.

Clarion was ten times as scared as the fairies that were holding a magical protection barrier not far away from her (though she didn't know that they were there). She hoped that Cumula and the other fairies were okay. She remembered their argument and was worried that Cumula was still upset. Even worse, Clarion believed that she had caused this for not heeding her friend's warning about the full moon. If she had been more cautious, this wouldn't have happened. Hurricanes were rare in Never Land and unusual occurrences always came before them. For example, long after the Pixie Dust Tree era, an unusual fairy named Prilla arrived in Pixie Hollow. Her talent was like no other. Just before Mother Dove, a magical bird, molted her feathers, there was a devastating hurricane that changed everything. So if this hurricane was Clarion's fault, then she was the one responsible if her home and friends were completely demolished.

* * *

><p>After the hurricane was over, the protection barriers disappeared and the fairies came out of hiding. Clarion immediately started flying towards her home and began to call out Cumula's name.<p>

"Come on," said Tink. "We'd better go after her." The fairies went after Clarion, but it was hard to keep up with her because they kept looking at all the damage the hurricane had caused. It really was a harsh one.

Clarion was distraught by all the damage that had been done and it was all her fault. "CUMULA!" she cried. No one answered. There were pieces of homes scattered all over the place. She decided to go to her home, or rather, where her home used to be. Clarion looked through all the rubble to see what she could find. All but one of her possessions was destroyed. Underneath the pieces of a desk, Clarion found her necklace with a butterfly pendant. It was her most valued possession, because Cumula had given it to her on her arrival day. It held the power to keep the wearer safe from danger. Cumula had a talent for protection spells, even though she was a weather fairy.

What worried Clarion even more was that she saw the dead bodies of fairies all over the place. She found Cumula's body lying underneath a tree branch. "No…" Clarion trailed off. Her eyes were stained with tears. "Oh Cumula… I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If only I had done something to help."

Tinker Bell watched sadly, wishing to comfort Clarion. She had experiences with having to leave a friend behind forever in her past, but always reunited and reconciled. Tink had never before witnessed the death of an entire population.

Iridessa said, "Why do we always have to watch some sad event? Seems like the queen's past is much darker than I could have ever imagined."

"I know, right?" Rosetta replied.

A paper landed in front of Clarion. It was a note from Cumula. She read aloud:

_To my dearest friend, Clarion,_

_ I am writing this just as the hurricane is drawing near. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help. I couldn't make a protection spell big enough to cover Fairy Meadow. I just want to say that I forgive you for the argument and I have no hard feelings. I'm also sorry that you are probably the last living fairy in Never Land. Just remember that we are best friends forever, no matter what. I wish you the best and believe that you can start anew. And if you get lonely and need advice, wish upon the first star you see at night. You're wishes are sure to come true, because you hold the purest heart and you are always loving to everyone. Clarion, you must know that you have a rare talent and you are destined for great things. I've known that ever since you arrived in Fairy Meadow._

_Your BFFF, Cumula_

This letter made Clarion cry. Not entirely of sadness, but happiness. Cumula really believed in her. She was touched, knowing she was special and that her friend still loved her.

* * *

><p>But later that night, Clarion felt lonely. All of her friends had died, even her animal friends. She cried again and looked up when she saw starlight shining on her face. She remembered what Cumula said about the stars. Everyone in Never Land and on the mainland would wish on the Second Star to the Right. That star and its neighbor next to it were ever-present, even in daylight.<p>

Clarion wiped away her tears and said, "Second Star to the Right, please help me start anew. I'm really lonely here so please let my wish come true."

The star twinkled brightly and a shimmering figure flew down from it. It was a beautiful fairy. Her dress was shimmery, flowing, and white ending in pink and blue. The fairy's hair flowed and was platinum blond. Her eyes were crystal blue and she was barefoot. She carried a wand and her wings completely blew Clarion's mind. "I hear your wish, Clarion," the fairy said.

"Who are you?" Clarion asked in awe. "And how do you know my name?"

"My name is Nebula. I'm a star fairy. I'm a very special kind because I'm bonded with a star. So I will live as long as my star lives. Another reason of why my kind is special is because we look on the world and grant the wishes of children who believe and have a pure heart."

Clarion asked, "So can you help me? Everyone here has died from a terrible hurricane. I have nothing left."

"Everything will be alright," Nebula said. "The trees will grow back and there will be animals all over this island soon enough. Fairies will continue to arrive in this world."

"But I thought that things never grew on this island."

"But you see, Never Land is a magical island with a mind of its own. It especially loves believers. It is well aware of the damage that has been done. The island will use its all of its magic to return things to normal, so I'm afraid that means that you might age a little."

Clarion was still worried. "But where will I go? What will I do? What's the point of living if there's no one to share it with?"

Nebula simply responded, "You have a pure heart, so your wish will be granted. And here is something to start with." She waved her wand, and a seed appeared in her hand. "Plant this in the center of your home, and it will grow into a tree that produces magical sap, also known as pixie dust. Will you accept your role as caretaker of this tree, the seasons on the mainland, and the ruler of your kingdom?"

"I will," Clarion said. "My best friend always said that I'd do great things, and it seems like this is it."

When she said this, a light swirled around her, and it changed her appearance. When the light faded, Clarion was wearing a dress made of pixie dust. Her wings were larger and more sparkly and her hair was in a bun. She even had a gold tiara. "Woah, thank you, Nebula!"

Nebula shook her head. "It wasn't I, Clarion. You were the one who accepted your destiny. Not many people are capable of that. They want to forge their own path. For that, I honor you, Queen Clarion." She was about to go, but then remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Time is in your hands, but be careful. This will control the balance of time. And then there is a source of magic that will control the existence of fairies. Should anything happen to it, the fairies in your world will fade, oldest to youngest. It is hidden deep in the heart of that seed I gave you. All I can say is, good luck. Should you ever need something, you can wish upon my star." Nebula handed the very time machine that Tinker Bell was holding at the moment.

The star fairy returned to her star, and Queen Clarion planted that seed. And that's how Pixie Hollow began.

* * *

><p>Tink returned to the present and said, "Now we know the reason why Queen Clarion is dying. Something's happened to the Pixie Dust Tree. We just need to figure out what."<p>

"Sounds like a plan," said Fawn.

"What are we waiting for, then?" asked Zarina. "Let's go!"

The fairies were on the mainland for some strange reason, so it would take longer to get to Pixie Hollow. They started to head towards the Second Star, but Tink and Silvermist were flying much more slowly, though they did their best to keep up. They accidentally collided with a tree, but the others were far ahead.

"Guys!" they both shouted at the same time. But they others were too far away to hear. Tink accidentally dropped the time machine. It shattered, and a shudder went throughout the mainland. The fairies in Pixie Hollow could feel it, too.

"Tinker Bell!" cried Silvermist. "What have you done!?"

Tink looked down and saw the broken time machine. "No…" she whispered.


	8. Dincontinuation of Secrets of the Queen

**I have an important message to all who have been reading my story. I'm very sorry to say this, but I will not be finishing it. At first, it was mostly because I never got around to posting the next chapter, but now I have pretty much lost interest. I'm quite not as interested in Tinker Bell as I was back then. I mean, there's not much new stuff coming out about Tinker Bell anyway, ever since Pixie Hollow closed and they're not going to make any more movies. Since then, I've moved on with my main interests in other fandoms. I hope you understand and my apologies for not completing the fanfiction.**


End file.
